El señor de las hormigas
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Una visión personal de dos momentos en la vida de un ladrón devenido a superhéroe, en un relato en dos capítulos que participa en el Reto #25: "Adiós a lo viejo, ¡Hola a lo nuevo!" del foro La Torre Stark. Primer relato del año 2019 (y espero que no sea el último...)
1. La incursión

**El señor de las hormigas (1)**

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © Marvel Comics, 1963-2018 (desde 2009 subsidiaria de The Walt Disney Company)

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "Ant-man, el hombre hormiga", de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Marvel Studios y Walt Disney Pictures, 2015.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Adiós a lo viejo, ¡Hola a lo nuevo!" del foro_ _ **La Torre Stark**_ _. (2)_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: La incursión a la casa de Hank Pym (3)**_

Ya estaba a punto de renunciar a todo. No sabía que hacer. Cualquier intento de conseguir un empleo respetable como ingeniero electricista, o al menos estable, se iba a la basura por sus antecedentes criminales. Y buscar iniciar algún negocio implicaba un capital que, por supuesto, no tenía. Ni siquiera podía visitar a su adorada Cassie sin enfrentarse a Maggie por la pensión. Lo único que tenía a su lado era a Luis, y sabía que no era en ese momento una buena compañía.

Luis llevaba varios días diciéndole que hicieran ese "trabajo", que Dave y Kurt, sus secuaces, habían estado tomando nota de los movimientos del dueño de la casa que habían seleccionado como blanco, y que "todo estaba preparado"; pero Scott sabía que si volvía a delinquir le sería literalmente imposible volver a ver a Cassie. Pero, gracias a la perseverancia del "chicano" y la desesperación del ingeniero, la decisión se tomó: Scott entraría a esa casa, saquearía la caja fuerte y saldría; un trabajo limpio y simple, sin riesgos; puesto que los dueños, un viejo científico y su hija, estarían de viaje en los siguientes días.

— ¿Está todo listo? —le preguntó Scott a Luis en el momento que entraban a la van negra donde ya Dave y Kurt los esperaban, con cierto semblante ansioso—, ¿me aseguras que no están en la casa?

—Tranquilo, Scott —respondió el mexicano, sonriendo—, ya deben estar bien lejos.

—Muy bien. Cuéntame, ¿quiénes son esos que vamos a visitar?

—Es Hank Pym, un antiguo científico e inventor, que está retirado y vive con su hija… —al decir esto, Luis se detuvo y, con una especie de suspiro, mencionó—, muy linda, por cierto. La caja fuerte está en la oficina, no debe ser problema para ti abrirla y sacar lo que haya ahí.

—Que espero que sean muchos billetes —mencionó Kurt, mientras Dave sonreía. Scott intentaba sopesar los riesgos de seguridad que podría tener la casa de un inventor, por lo que preguntó:

— ¿Cómo están los sensores de seguridad de esa casa?

—Son pan comido, Lang —respondió Dave, aún sonriendo—, una centralita básica, de las que nos hemos cansado de desactivar cientos de veces. No tendrás problema.

Scott no estaba totalmente confiado, al menos no a los niveles de sus compañeros, pero algo le decía que estuviera tranquilo. Llegaron a las cercanías de la casa de los Pym, y Scott, ágilmente, logró desactivar la alarma y entrar, admirando la sencillez del mobiliario, que no ocultaba la calidad y valor de éste.

—Scott —escuchó la voz de Luis en el auricular de su radio—, recuerda que vas a buscar la caja fuerte en la oficina.

—Claro, claro…

Ubicarla fue sencillo, abrirla no tanto. Con un poco de ingenio y algo más de esfuerzo, Scott logró forzar la puerta y al abrirla…

— ¿Qué? ¿Sólo esto? —sorprendido, extrajo y colocó en la mesa un traje y un extraño casco cromado. Lo vio uno o dos minutos mientras se escuchaba en la radio los gritos de Luis llamándolo. Intentaba comprender que hacía un inventor con un viejo traje de cuero, a medio camino entre un disfraz de motorizado y uno de la carrera espacial.

Cuando reaccionó, guardó rápidamente el traje y el casco en el morral que llevaba, para después volver a mirar dentro de la caja fuerte, en búsqueda de riquezas, como joyas, efectivo o algo más. Al no ver más nada dentro, decidió cerrarla y salir lo más pronto posible de esa casa, para evitar el riesgo de ser descubiertos. Al regresar a la van, Luis, Kurt y Dave esperaban con ansias para ver los tesoros que habría sacado. Mientras huían amparados por la oscuridad y el silencio, Scott iba reflexionando sobre _quién_ estaría interesado en ese viejo traje.

Cuando los demás vieron lo "poco" que había logrado sacar Scott de la casa de Pym, se encendió una acalorada discusión, donde los "dimes y diretes" iban y venían entre los cuatro ladrones, hasta que un harto Scott terminó la polémica con un contundente:

— ¿Saben algo? No se preocupen, yo me quedo con el traje. Ya veré que resuelvo con él. Si logro venderlo, les doy su parte y listo. ¿Les parece?

Tres cabezas asintieron en silencio. Inmediatamente, Scott volvió a guardar el traje y el casco en el morral, y salió de la habitación donde estaban. Entró a su cuarto, trabó la puerta y, sacando los artículos, los acomodó en la cama, detallando los elementos en el traje y como se ajustaba perfectamente al casco, e incluso como parecía ser de su talla. No lo dudó. Tenía que probárselo.

Se dio cuenta que el traje no dejaba nada al azar, traía incorporados guantes, zapatos e incluso controles en el antebrazo izquierdo. Cuando se calzó el casco, sintió cómo se ajustaba al traje, encerrándolo completamente, e iniciando una interfaz gráfica en los visores, lo que le sorprendió. Hizo algunos movimientos, notando que el traje se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Vio los controles y no pudo resistirse; pulsó algunos, según le indicaba la interfaz, y de pronto…

— ¿Qué es _esto_? —lo que vio lo dejó totalmente perplejo. Estaba de uno centímetros de altura, no más alto que la suela de uno de los zapatos que estaban a su lado, el cual lo asustó al verlo. Todo se veía a una escala megalítica, lo que le hizo pensar: _Imagino que así verá el mundo una hormiga._ Se sentía descompuesto, paralizado, tanto que no sabía que hacer. Sólo sabía que quien usara ese traje se exponía a grandes riesgos si no sabía usarlo. _Y él estaba en esa situación._ Comenzó a sudar copiosamente, al menos así sentía, hasta que encontró el botón de regresar a su altura natural.

Apenas se quitó el traje, supo que hacer. Debía regresarlo al lugar de donde lo había tomado, y nada lo haría cambiar de decisión. Por eso no le diría nada a los demás, era su idea y debía resolver cómo hacerlo, y rápido.

* * *

 **Notas al pie:**

(1) El título es un guiño a **"El Señor de las Moscas" ("Lord of the Flies"),** la primera y más célebre novela de William Golding. Publicada en 1954, se considera un clásico de la literatura inglesa de postguerra; pero también a la canción homónima de la banda británica _**Iron Maiden**_ (Janick Gers/Steve Harris), de su disco _The X Factor_ (1995) _,_ el primero luego de la salida de Bruce Dickinson y con Blaze Bayley como su sustituto, y que a su vez se inspira en la novela de Golding.

(2) La premisa del reto es _"_ _escribir_ ** _dos (2) one-shot (entre 500 y 2000 palabras por capítulo)._** _En el primero relatará un suceso de la película que marcó a este personaje y, en el siguiente,_ _que_ _cambios propició esto en su vida. Ambos deben ser_ _ **publicados como una sola historia**_ _, dividida en dos capítulos."_ En este caso, seleccioné un personaje muy particular, divertido y escurridizo: el ladrón devenido a superhéroe **Scott Lang,** _ **"Ant-man".**_

(3) Hago constar, que quizás los acontecimientos no se narren tal como en la película del 2015, pero es un fic, un aporte personal al vasto Universo (Cinematográfico) de Marvel, fuente inagotable de inspiración.


	2. La batalla en el aeropuerto

**El señor de las hormigas (1)**

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © Marvel Comics, 1963-2018 (desde 2009 subsidiaria de The Walt Disney Company)

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "Ant-man, el hombre hormiga", de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Marvel Studios y Walt Disney Pictures, 2015.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Adiós a lo viejo, ¡Hola a lo nuevo!" del foro_ _ **La Torre Stark**_ _. (2)_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: La pelea en el Aeropuerto de Leipzig/Halle (3)**_

Luego de todas la "puesta a prueba" por parte de Hank Pym y su hija Hope, que incluyó una incursión en una bodega teóricamente abandonada de SHIELD, la cual estaba vigilada por "ese tipo con las alas", Scott había logrado derrotar a Cross, destruir el _Yellowjacket_ e ir y regresar del reino cuántico, lo que le había interesado por mucho a Hank. Incluso había "hecho las paces" con Sam Wilson, _Falcon,_ y había conocido al mismísimo Capitán América, junto a buena parte de los llamados "Vengadores".

Aún intentaba resolver lo de la manutención de Cassie, pero gracias al sueldo que Pym le pagaba, al menos podía cumplir parte de ese compromiso. Y el uso del traje de _Ant-man_ le había canjeado el dominio de las diversas razas de hormigas, lo que para algunas misiones le era muy útil, pero no necesariamente para _ésta._

Cuando recibió el llamado de _Falcon_ , para que lo ayudara, junto al Capitán América, el arquero _Hawkeye,_ y a una joven llamada Wanda, cuyo poder de jugar con la mente era tan grande como su capacidad de telequinesis, a proteger al viejo amigo de Rogers de ser apresado por Tony Stark y sus compañeros vengadores, no pudo decir que no; lo convenció el hecho de estar del lado de quienes consideraba los más poderosos, a pesar que al frente estaban _Iron Man_ y su amigo _War Machine,_ Natasha Romanoff, la _Viuda Negra;_ y _Pantera Negra,_ el rey de ese extraño país africano llamado Wakanda. Así que, al llegar al aeropuerto de Leipzig, se encontró una escena preocupante, pero que no le iba a hacer retroceder. Se reunió con el Capitán, _Bucky_ Barnes, Wilson, Barton y Wanda, y Rogers les dijo:

— ¿Están preparados? Saben que me molesta que estemos enfrentados, mi misión es proteger a la Tierra, y no creo que los "acuerdos de Sokovia" nos ayuden, y menos la intención de Stark de atrapar a _Bucky_ —el aludido sólo asintió, mirando a lo lejos cómo el grupo de _Iron Man_ ya se preparaba también—, defendamos la libertad, ¿me acompañan? —todos asintieron en silencio, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la pista. Scott aprovechó para revisar que los controles en su antebrazo estuvieran plenamente operativos. De pronto, Rogers les dijo— Muy bien, saben que tienen que hacer. Lang —se detuvieron y _Capitán América_ le indicó— Hazte pequeño y escóndete en mi escudo. Te diré cuando aparecer.

—Ok, capitán, tu mandas… —se redujo al tamaño de una hormiga y saltó al escudo, mientras Rogers se acercaba, primero caminando y después corriendo a un helicóptero estacionado en la pista. Escuchó completa la conversación entre el Capitán y Tony Stark, y de pronto sintió un violento jalón del escudo. Algo lo había atrapado y arrancado del brazo de su dueño. Cuando vio, notó que quien se lo había quitado era alguien de malla azul y roja que parecía… _¿de araña?_ Luego casi se delató cuando oyó la regañina que Stark le daba al chico y estuvo a punto de reírse, y al oír cómo una flecha pasaba por encima del muchacho, supo que tendría que prepararse.

—Ahora, Lang —esa era la señal. Se paró en el borde del escudo y sin dudarlo, a la par de recuperar el tamaño normal, logró dar una patada en la cara al arácnido, tomar el escudo y grácilmente caer cerca del Capitán, para entregarle su escudo:

—Creo que esto es tuyo, Capitán América.

—Gracias, Lang —e inmediatamente Stark y su compañero acorazado levantaron vuelo. En ese momento comenzó la pelea, cuando escuchó a _War Machine_ avisar que Barnes y Wilson estaban en uno de los terminales y ver al Capitán lanzarle el escudo. Inmediatamente se vio enfrentado a Romanoff, quien le cerraba el paso. Scott trató de ser respetuoso a la par que galante, cuando le dijo:

—Mira, realmente no quiero causarte daño.

—Yo no me angustiaría mucho —respondió Natasha, para inmediatamente lanzar un puntapié directo a la entrepierna de Scott y tomar su brazo izquierdo e intentar inmovilizarlo. En ese momento, Lang pulsó el control principal en su cinturón, cambiando el momento de la lucha. Aprovechando la fuerza provocada por su empequeñecimiento, provocó que Natasha cayera al suelo, quedara de cara a éste, y comenzó a correr por su espalda para torcerle el brazo. De pronto, una descarga eléctrica lo lanzó contra el compresor sobre el cual había aterrizado el arácnido cuando le quitó el escudo al capitán.

Cuando reaccionó, vio al capitán luchando nuevamente contra la versión gris de _Iron Man_ y con _Pantera Negra,_ por lo que sele ocurrió una idea al ver el camión cisterna: lo redujo con uno de sus adaptadores y, al momento de ver que Rogers no luchaba se le acercó y le dijo:

— ¡Hey, Cap! ¡Atrápalo! —cuando lo vio abrir la mano y ver lo que le había lanzado, sonrió bajo su máscara y le dijo, mostrándole el adaptador— Arrójalo a esto… ¡Ahora!

Lanzó el dispositivo, y el capitán lanzó el camión; cuando se tocaron, este último alcanzó su tamaño normal, y al caer, entre Natasha, _War Machine_ y _Pantera Negra,_ generó una explosión que asustó al propio Scott, quien le dijo a Steve:

— ¡Rayos! ¡Pensé que era un camión con agua!... Lo siento.

Y aprovecharon la confusión para correr. Notaron la seña de Clint y Wanda, cuando ubicaron el Quinjet de Tony Stark, la aeronave que les permitiría escaparse, y al dirigirse al hangar se les unió Wilson y Barnes. No habían recorrido más de 150 metros, cuando un rayo amarillo golpeó justo delante de ellos, bloqueando su paso. Al elevar la mirada, un extraño ser, de apariencia humana pero con la piel roja, una piedra brillante y amarilla en la frente y una capa, flotaba mientras los contrincantes se acercaban.

— ¡Capitán Rogers! —exclamó con una voz extraña, que a Scott le pareció como si estuviera sintetizada—. Sé que cree firmemente que está haciendo lo correcto. Pero por el bien colectivo, usted debe rendirse ahora.

Estaban frente a frente: _Iron Man, Black Widow, War Machine,_ el arácnido, _Pantera Negra_ y ese ser; mientras que del lado del Capitán y de Scott, estaban también _Bucky_ , Wanda, Wilson y Clint. La tensión se respiraba en el aire, y mucho más cuando Lang preguntó:

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Cap?

—Pelear —en ese momento comenzó la lucha entre los dos bandos.

* * *

 **Notas al pie:**

(1) El título es un guiño a **"El Señor de las Moscas" ("Lord of the Flies"),** la primera y más célebre novela de William Golding. Publicada en 1954, se considera un clásico de la literatura inglesa de postguerra; pero también a la canción homónima de la banda británica _**Iron Maiden**_ (Janick Gers/Steve Harris), de su disco _The X Factor_ (1995) _,_ el primero luego de la salida de Bruce Dickinson y con Blaze Bayley como su sustituto, y que a su vez se inspira en la novela de Golding.

(2) La premisa del reto es _"escribir_ ** _dos (2) one-shot (entre 500 y 2000 palabras por capítulo)._** _En el primero relatará un suceso de la película que marcó a este personaje y, en el siguiente, que cambios propició esto en su vida. Ambos deben ser_ _ **publicados como una sola historia**_ _, dividida en dos capítulos."_ En este caso, seleccioné un personaje muy particular, divertido y escurridizo: el ladrón devenido a superhéroe **Scott Lang,** _ **"Ant-man".**_

(3) Hago constar, nuevamente, que quizás los acontecimientos no se narren tal como en "Capitán América: Civil War" (Marvel Studios, 2016), pero es un fic, un aporte personal al vasto Universo (Cinematográfico) de Marvel, fuente inagotable de inspiración.


End file.
